Potion Commotion
by Moonprincess86
Summary: Stella makes a potion it's shame Helia became the test subject.


**Authors Note:** Big thanks to Sydney Night who inspired this story. Enjoy everybody.

 **Potion Commotion**

The specialist and the winx minus Stella were sitting in the common room enjoying a day of peace just lounging about doing nothing. When Stella burst through the door excitedly.

"I did it. I did it." She exclaimed happily.

"Did what?" Everyone asked.

"I made this potion of course." She said holding up a bottle with glowing yellow liquid.

"You didn't blow up the potions lab again trying to make that did you?" Tecna asked.

"No I didn't thank you very much." She replied snippily.

"So what does it do?" Bloom asked.

"Do? I don't know? But it didn't blow up?"

"Hang on you made potion and you have no clue as to what it does. How is that even possible"? Musa asked.

"Well what potion book were you using when you made it?" Flora asked.

"Who needs a book I just threw stuff together to see what would happen."

"Then we are lucky the potions lab didn't explode." Tecna mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Tec?" Stella asked.

"Nothing." Tecna said with a smile and a little laugh.

Musa smirked a laugh and tried to hide it with a cough. The others were doing the same.

"Well I think you did a wonderful job of making a potion and not destroying the lab." Brandon told her.

"Kiss up." Riven coughed out.

Brandon just rolled his eyes.

"Oh snookum's you're the only one that gets me." Stella said going over to Brandon to give him a hug but trips over one of the vines from Flora's plants. The potion flies from her hands and ends up spilling all over Helia's head. The yellow liquid cascading down his head into his hair and disappeared in a flash.

"My potion!" Stella cried getting up than ran over grabbing the now empty bottle. "And I worked so hard." She whined.

"Don't worry I'm fine Stella." Helia said inspecting his head finding nothing out of the ordinary his hair wasn't even wet.

"Yeah you could've blown up." Musa said.

"Musa!" Flora exclaimed, "Don't even joke about that." She said and clutched Helia's arm.

"Who's joking?"

Stella huffed at the comment.

"I'll do a quick scan to make sure." Tecna said and scanned Helia, "Everything seems to be okay."

"So it does… nothing." Layla said.

"Apparently." Nabu said.

"I'm a failure." Stella wailed

"You're not a failure Stella." Bloom told her, "Potions just aren't your thing."

"I'm hungry. Since Stella's here can we go get lunch now?" Riven asked.

"Lunch sounds like a good idea." Timmy said.

"Lunch it is then." Sky said, "Let's go everyone.

After lunch when everyone was exiting the ship. "Helia!" Flora exclaimed, "Your hairs longer."

"What?" He asked turning around and facing her.

"Your hair it's longer."

"It's always been long."

"Yeah I know that but it's longer." She told him, then grabbed his hair and started moving back a few feet until she reached the end.

"Whoa it is longer." He said shocked.

"Yeah." She said.

Then suddenly the ends of his hair started growing at least a foot more and Flora dropped it in surprise.

"How is this possible?" he asked.

"Stella." They both said.

"We've got figure out what was in that potion." Helia said went to look for Stella.

"Helia wait. You're dragging your hair on the ground." Flora said as she raced to pick up as much of the continuously growing hair as she could.

"Stella fix it." Helia demanded walking over to her.

"Fix what?" She asked then noticed Flora standing behind him with bundles of hair and gasped, "How?"

"We think it was your potion sweetie."

"Dude your hair!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Not a word." Helia told him.

"Brandon just held up his hands in defeat.

"Don't flip out we can just cut it." Nabu said, "Anyone have a pair of scissors?"

"I can take care of that." Layla said and used her morphix powers to make scissors.

Unfortunately as soon as the hair was cut it instantly grew back.

"Well that didn't work." Riven said.

"I'll send a message to Digit explaining the situation and see if maybe Pam can help." Tecna said.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Musa asked.

"We could always braid it that way it's not all over the place." Bloom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Flora agreed, "What do you think Helia?"

He nods in agreement.

The girls snapped their fingers and brushes appeared then they began brushing out the tangles so they could braid Helia's hair.

"It's so long." Stella complained.

"Don't complain Stella this is your fault in the first place." Tecna said.

"It kind of reminds me of a giant jump rope." Musa said.

"You know if we part it down the center and do two braids instead of one we could play double-dutch." Layla said.

"Oh my gosh you're right we could." Bloom agreed laughing

"Helia can we play double-dutch with your hair?" The girls asked then laughed.

"No." He said sternly.

"Aww what's a matter Rapunzel not in a good mood?" Riven teased.

"Do I look like I'm in a tower?" Helia said irritably

Once the girls finished with the braid Layla whispered into Flora's ears. She giggled and shook her head up and down vigorously. The two Stepped away laughing hysterically.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing." The two said together and giggled again.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad's about to happen?" Timmy said

Suddenly the ground began to shake knocking everyone except Flora and Layla to the ground. The two had combined their magic to create a tall tower which Helia was trapped in.

Going to the side he yelled down "Very funny you two."

Not missing a beat Flora stepped up and dramatically said, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair."

Everyone laughed even Helia but he did nothing wanting to see what Flora would do if he didn't play along. He leaned against the side with his head in his hand and watched the scene below.

"Oh dearie me. Perhaps he did not hear." Flora went on theatrically prancing around below "Rapunzel my sweet I do implore. If you do not let down your hair I shall see you nevermore." She said with a hitch to her voice at the end.

He was laughing but still did nothing.

"Oh please Rapunzel I beg. Let your hair down so my agony shall end." She said leaning against the tower and reaching up at him.

Finally he let the hair down and it reached the bottom. Flora did grab onto the hair but instead of using it to climb she summoned vines to help raise her up. After all she didn't really want to hurt Helia.

"Thank you." She said once she reached the top and joined him on the tower, "I wasn't sure I could think of anymore rhymes on the spot like that."

"I'm sure you could have." He said and leaned down to kiss her. But just as they were about to Pam flew up to them.

"You're lucky I didn't have any customers at my beauty parlor today. Now let's see…" She said examining the hair. "How short do you want it?"

They showed her where and she got to cutting as only the pixie of hand speed could. As soon as it started to grow she'd snip it right away after a few minutes she stopped cutting and the hair no longer grew.

"Thanks Pam." They said.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back I still have some gardening to do." With that she flew away.

"Hey guys come down we're going to go see a movie." Sky yelled up to them.

"Be right down." They said and used Flora's vines to climb down.

Once they were down everyone got on the ship and headed off to see a movie.

 **The End**


End file.
